


Mamihlapinatapei

by gwedosun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwedosun/pseuds/gwedosun
Summary: "Mamihlapinatapei: o olhar significativo mas sem palavras compartilhado por duas pessoas que desejam iniciar algo, mas relutam em fazê-lo."Nada no mundo teria tanta perfeição quanto o enfim beijo de Do Kyungsoo e Oh Sehun. Sehun sorriu com os olhos fechados. Um suspiro. Mais um beijo. Aquilo era quase a ataraxia que tanto citavam.sehun+kyungsoo, romance, wortzchallenge: palavra 8.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Mamihlapinatapei

Sehun conhecia Kyungsoo desde o início do colegial. Desde mais ou menos a mesma época, Kyungsoo queria beijá-lo. Não fazia questão de esconder aquele desejo em momento algum. Às vezes deixava explícito em suas falas descaradas de adolescente e raramente tinha alguma resposta de Kyungsoo que não fossem suas bochechas vermelhas em vergonha. Ou raiva. Kyungsoo sempre parecia com raiva. Apesar de nunca ter ouvido nada que confirmasse, Oh tinha certeza que Do também queria beijá-lo.

Do Kyungsoo era uns dois anos mais velho. Mas parecia ter muitos mais anos de idade do que apenas dezoito ou dezenove. Tinha aquela aura de adulto melancólico e triste como ninguém. Falava pouco e se relacionava com menos gente ainda. Era sério e centrado, ajudava os calouros a se livrarem dos veteranos interesseiros e de vez em quando postava fotos em suas redes sociais todo de preto e tocando baixo com dois caras bem mais altos que ele. Talvez fossem uma banda. Kyungsoo nunca deixava nada certo sobre si: era tudo uma grande incógnita que parecia bastante longe de ser definida.

Sehun, ao chegar na escola nova, logo percebeu que Kyungsoo era bem mais interessante do que as descrições que seus novos amigos lhe davam. Seunghee lhe dizia que ele era uma pessoa grossa e ignorante com qualquer um que tentasse se aproximar, por isso estava sempre sozinho. Kim Jongin, a quem chamavam de Kai, comentava sobre ele ser um grande babaca promíscuo e alcóolatra; já Kim Jongdae dizia que ele se aproveitava de calouros e os levava para um ritual satânico. Oh ria, meio impressionado e meio tentado a dizer que aquilo tudo era uma grande baboseira. Mas aquela baboseira estava cravada em sua mente e sua curiosidade extrema não o deixaria em paz até confirmar ou negar cada uma daquelas afirmações.

Ainda na primeira semana de aula, Sehun teve o primeiro contato direto com seu sunbae. Chegara atrasado e precisa encontrar logo o laboratório de química, senão levaria uma bronca na frente de todo mundo. Em desespero, procurando alguma alma viva nos corredores deprimentes do colégio, finalmente o viu. Kyungsoo estava andando calmo para seu armário, a expressão leve e nada assustadora como Seunghee relatava. Sehun o chamou de _hyung_ alto e ele virou para o garoto mais alto.

Os olhares se cruzaram e Sehun diria que aquele foi o primeiro sinal de desejo entre ambos. Um olhar interessado e desinteressado ao mesmo tempo. Ambíguo, contraditório, dualista. À época ninguém entendeu, mas aquele silêncio que precedeu o questionamento agitado de Oh era um tanto significativo.

Com o passar dos meses, Oh Sehun pôde desmentir cada boato ridículo que ouvira sobre o homem que passava a maior parte do dia junto. Kyungsoo não era grosso ou ignorante. Tinha vários amigos pela escola mas não fazia questão de estar com eles o tempo todo. Transava de vez em nunca com um cara que aparecia em suas fotos – que na verdade era uma garota e se chamava Baekhee – e não enfiava nem uma gota de álcool em sua boca desde sempre. Ajudava calouros porque gostava de auxiliar mesmo, sem segundas intenções. Muito menos para rituais satânicos. Enfim, era um jovem normal. Não aquele esquisito pintado por seus colegas.

No dia do aniversário de Sehun, que era em abril, Kyungsoo sugeriu que faltassem aula para fazer alguma coisa na casa dele. O garoto logo pensou em segundas e terceiras intenções que pudessem conter naquela proposta, mas estava crente da heterossexualidade alheia. O que estranhamente o frustrava, porque tinha uma atração inexplicável por aquele homem.

Aceitou o convite. Foram para a casa dele de manhã e até o almoço conversaram e assistiram filmes clássicos chatos pra caralho porque Sehun gostava. Kyungsoo disse que odiava aquela merda cult. Contudo, sacrificou seus ouvidos para assistir Titanic versão estendida porque a companhia daquele garoto era uma maravilha. E queria que o aniversário dele fosse razoável ainda que sem família alguma. Sehun sorria e se derretia, meio puto por estar querendo beijar a boca de Do.

Pouco antes do horário do almoço, Kyungsoo perguntou a Sehun se ele queria chamar Kai e Jongdae para irem comemorar seu aniversário com ele, por ali mesmo. Do prometeu um bolo médio sabor red velvet e uma refeição típica coreana por sua conta. Sehun aceitou, ligou para os amigos e comentou com o hyung que preferia que ficassem em casa. Era mais confortável para todo mundo, então Kyungsoo deu de ombros e concordou.

Jongin e Jongdae logo chegaram, estranhamente desconfiados de entrar na casa de Do Kyungsoo, que tinha uma péssima reputação entre os alunos do primeiro ano. Todavia a familiarização foi inevitável: o hyung tinha um ótimo gosto para mangás e filmes, além de ter um toca-discos que chamou a atenção dos dois Kim grandemente. Ficaram encantados também – Sehun incluindo-se nessa categoria – com Do Kyungsoo tocando metal em sua guitarra. E depois em seu baixo. Ficava tão bonito concentrado em lembrar as frases em inglês, pronunciadas com voz grave e um sotaque delicioso. Sendo os três mais jovens assumidamente atraídos por homens, o quarto de Kyungsoo logo se transformou num ambiente repleto de tensão sexual e ele claramente percebia isso. No entanto, só ria.

Foi nesse mesmo dia que Sehun teve a primeira certeza de que queria beijar Kyungsoo absurdamente muito. Era uma sensação diferente, esquisita, desconhecida. Não queria beijar naquela pressa toda que beijava Jongdae no fim de aulas de educação física. Não queria apertos e beijos no pescoço que exalavam hormônios à flor da pele e uma ânsia de coisas rápidas. Queria beijar Kyungsoo devagar; pegando só em seu rosto e praticamente sem encostar seus corpos. Acreditava que o hyung sabia o que fazer nessas situações de beijo lento, excitante e de tirar o fôlego. Sonhava acordado enquanto ouvia o início de Nothing Else Matters. E então os olhares de Do Kyungsoo e Oh Sehun cruzaram-se. Kyungsoo também queria beijá-lo.

Depois de seu aniversário, Sehun passou a frequentar mais a casa do hyung. Juntos, pintaram os cabelos – Oh de loiro e Kyungsoo de ruivo – e o mais velho ensinou alguns acordes no violão junto de algumas técnicas de canto. Viam uma porrada de animes e negligenciavam a mesma quantidade de dever de casa e tarefas domésticas. Conversavam até tarde da noite sobre o quanto Do detestava pornografia e como era triste que Tumblr tivesse banido o conteúdo explícito de sua plataforma. E, claro, a tensão sexual sempre presente. Cada vez mais certezas de que se queriam, desejavam, almejavam.

O ano enfim acabou. Kyungsoo agora era um universitário e Sehun continuava na merda do colegial. Xingou bastante o quanto aquilo era injusto, porque não tinha mais ninguém para estar junto com ele em seu esconderijo secreto ou para dizê-lo se estava ou não cheirando a cachaça barata antes de entrar na aula de teatro. Era detestável. E pensar que Kyungsoo agora só teria tempo para cálculos e códigos e sei lá o que mais ele via na faculdade de Engenharia Espacial.

Inevitavelmente acabaram afastando-se depois de quatro ou seis meses. Ainda se viam, com frequência menor, e Sehun continuava a cultivar aquele sentimento tosco de querer roubar um beijo alheio sempre que via Kyungsoo. Um dia teria coragem de o fazer, mentalizava. Ou talvez o hyung fizesse.

Passaram-se mais dois anos e ninguém fazia nada. Ambos tinham certeza de que queriam se beijar, matar aquela tensão que os matava há vários anos. Contudo algum receio existia em Sehun e Kyungsoo – eram adultos, agora. Valia a pena perder tempo com anseios adolescentes tão básicos? Kyungsoo ficava até aqueles dias com Baekhee e parecia meio errado que Oh quisesse tanto que a atenção de Do fosse única e exclusivamente sua. Seu lado carente de atenção às vezes falava alto demais.

Um dia Kyungsoo sumiu. Deixou um e-mail de justificativa enviado para Sehun e mais três destinatários, avisando que seu pai estava doente em outra cidade coreana e precisava cuidar dele, visto que seus irmãos não tinham interesse algum em cuidar de seu progenitor. Dizia também que em breve voltaria, o que era uma mentira desgraçada. Sehun calculava que Kyungsoo tinha ficado por Gwangju cerca de cinco anos até voltar para o apartamento que morava desde dezenove anos.

Nesses cinco anos falaram-se poucas vezes. E-mails secos, como se não compartilhassem uma intimidade quase fraternal. Quebrava o coração de pedra de Sehun – que não se relacionara romanticamente com ninguém desde o colegial – saber que o homem que queria beijar (e, pasmem, estava apaixonado) meio que não ligava mais para ele e não era mais seu hyung.

Do Kyungsoo desapareceu depois de uns três e-mails. E Sehun nunca mais ouviu falar dele até aquele momento. O momento em que Do estava na porta de seu apartamento, com uma mochila grande nas costas e duas malas ao seu lado. Pedia abrigo por umas semanas, afim de arrumar as coisas do falecido pai para doar a alguma instituição necessitada. Depois voltaria para Gwangju e não perturbaria Oh novamente.

Oh era escritor. Constantemente lendo artigos sobre palavras que não possuíam tradução, descobriu uma que se encaixava muito bem em toda a situação de Do Kyungsoo e Oh Sehun. _Mamihlapinatapei_. Do _yagan_ , sua definição era “olhar significativo mas sem palavras compartilhado por duas pessoas que desejam iniciar algo, mas relutam em fazê-lo”.

Aquilo era o que acontecia entre Sehun e Kyungsoo há anos. Queriam aquele toque de lábios, o beijo macio, lento e excitante que Oh imaginava desde aquele dia com Nothing Else Matters. O mais novo decidiu que o hyung não sairia de sua casa sem antes deixar um beijo naqueles lábios de jovem apaixonado e febril de ânsias. Pouco importava sem Kyungsoo estava ou não solteiro – tinha esperado tempo demais.

“Por que você nunca me beijou, Sehun?”, Kyungsoo perguntou na mesma noite que chegou. Estavam na frente da lareira, tomando um café perfeito feito por uma máquina moderna de Oh. A pergunta o surpreendeu. Talvez quando mais novo tivesse desviado, deixado de responder por pura vergonha. Agora era um adulto que sabia conversar. No entanto, não sabia qual bem era a resposta. Foi sincero e disse aquilo que estava na ponta da língua.

“Tive medo da rejeição”, começou o Oh. “Mesmo que eu soubesse que você queria me beijar também”.

“Quando você soube que quis me beijar de fato?”

Do Kyungsoo parecia saber todos os sentimentos de Oh Sehun. Lia pensamentos e expressões e usava sua habilidade de ser um esperto do caralho para fazer perguntas precisas que sanavam sua curiosidade. Estava na cara que além de saber o que perguntar, era conhecedor de sua resposta. Sehun respondeu-o mesmo assim.

“No meu aniversário de dezessete. Quando você tava começando aquela música. Eu sei que você também quis naquela hora.”

“Quis aquela hora e em vários momentos posteriores. Quer saber por que eu nunca te beijei?”, Kyungsoo falou. Era obviamente uma pergunta retórica, então Sehun deixou que o homem continuasse. “Por que eu queria que chegássemos a uma situação dessas. Claro que não planejei que fosse demorar tanto tempo assim, queria ter te beijado antes de ir pra Gwangju.”

Sehun sorriu, de uma poltrona. Kyungsoo esboçou um sorriso, os olhos analisando a situação toda, no sofá. Sehun foi, com sua coberta, para o lado de Kyungsoo. Sehun fitou os olhos alheios. Observou todo o rosto bonito de Kyungsoo, tão familiar e confortável. Estava apaixonado. Kyungsoo o beijou. Um beijo lento, a mão no queixo de Sehun e praticamente sem encostar seus corpos. Devagar, apesar da pressa de tantos anos separados. O encaixe era perfeito. Nada no mundo teria tanta perfeição quanto o enfim beijo de Do Kyungsoo e Oh Sehun. Era o fim de _Mamihlapinatapei._ Sehun sorriu com os olhos fechados. Um suspiro. Mais um beijo. Aquilo era quase a porra da ataraxia que tanto citavam.

**Author's Note:**

> também postado no spirit com mesmo user, flop da mesma forma e parte de um challenge pessoal que consiste em escrever historinhas baseadas nas palavras que não possuem tradução direta para outros idiomas <3


End file.
